powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrystalStorm51
Covered by Assailant and inducement is too narrow. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:25, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Meant the first, second is too limited. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:13, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Dependency Inducement: we don't have this? Development Reset: doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:27, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:30, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Figure better name and description. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:14, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Both too specific. Could be expanded. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:42, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Using agility/maneuverability in combat, basically. We don't have technology one yet? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:51, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Maneuverability Combat - needs better name. Expand the idea, Spider Man certainly could be User. Check if we have any thin like that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:33, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Nope. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:24, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Doable. Work on the description, feels clunky. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:10, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:49, July 9, 2018 (UTC) I think we already have powers that cover both. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:30, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Inconstant Speed - well, there you go. No repeats. Magic Bypassing doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:51, July 10, 2018 (UTC) I don't think we have anything close to those, but check first just in case. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:13, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Need better names, those are completely misleading. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:25, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:06, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Reception Manipulation: too specific Volume/Fullness Manipulation: Matter Manipulation Part Removal/Part Insertion: Location Swapping, Matter Substitution, Partial Teleportation, Remote Teleportation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:33, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Well, give them a try. Lets see what they look like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:58, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Show me ho you'd describe it on the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:24, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Just call it reality warping. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:41, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Your description got on the RW levels. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Yes, whatever. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Usefulness Manipulation: doable Junction Manipulation: Boundary Manipulation Strength Perception: Power Level Measuring --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:28, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Then find better name/description. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:41, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:23, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Then why are you calling it Attachment? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:44, July 19, 2018 (UTC) When you are making inducement for Link Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:14, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Works for me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:21, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Divinity Negation/Divinity Immunity - sounds more like it does something to the divinity. Idea is usable. Enhanced Manuality: that just dexterity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:20, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Your New Ideas Hi. Hope you are well. I just wanted to let you know you might have some resistance with your Divinity ideas since there is already the Divine Power Negation page along with Angelic Power Negation. And like Kuo said, Enhanced Manuality is basically Enhanced Dexterity. Just thought you ought to know. Kusarigama (talk) 19:26, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Enhanced Dexterity: The user can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. That said, manual dexterity (needs better name) could work as a sub-power of ED. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:52, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Varied Regeneration: sounds more like Limitation. Telekinetic Clones: doable, remember to add it to Telekinetic Constructs. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:13, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Because VR are somewhat useful, random body-parts won't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:32, July 20, 2018 (UTC) we have both actually.... We have both already- 1. Transportation- Habitable Anatomy. 2. Blood Independence- Bloodlessness. Sorry but they both exist.SageM (talk) 20:31, July 20, 2018 (UTC)SageM Tracelessness: already have something that covers this. Goal Inducement: might have something... Blood Independence: doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:48, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Realm Manipulation: the difference to Reality Warping? Latency Manipulation/Reason Sense: need better names. Dream Destruction: doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:33, July 21, 2018 (UTC) What does manipulating universe have to do with reality warping? Many RW users have pretty limited range. If it did, I'd called it Nigh Omnipotence. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Isn't Realm Manipulation just Personal Domain? Along with the other Lordship powers? Kusarigama (talk) 13:10, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Laws of physics is a grouping of things. Think better name and definition for it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:20, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Telekinetic Mimicry: Psychic Energy Physiology Day Mode and Night Mode/Speed Defense: doable --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:39, July 22, 2018 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:44, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:46, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Dormancy Inducement needs better name (sounds more like sleep) but doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:37, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:40, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Why do people use my page to argue about things... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Isn't Team Manipulation just Group Manipulation? Kusarigama (talk) 14:32, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Relativistic Attack/Accelerated Experience: : pretty sure we have these. Certainty Manipulation: Uncertainty Manipulation Team Manipulation: Support Powers? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:15, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Certainty Manipulation: doable. Team Manipulation: Support Powers "enhance the performance of oneself or others", that's it. No mention about numbers and the Capabilities simply lists the obvious enhancements. You could add skills/relationships without any problem. Relativistic Attacks: Speed Strike. Accelerated Experience: sub power of Accelerated Thought Process but needs better name. Accelerated Learning? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:51, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Form Combination - doable. Team Manipulation: maybe Group Manipulation and Army Manipulation to Associations for starters. Forceful Speed - forgot about Charge!. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Group and Army Manipulation should be added to the Associations of Support Powers? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:36, July 24, 2018 (UTC) At work. Patience ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:38, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Honestly, it seems way too vague on pretty much every level ^ ^; See Kuo and Imouto for complemenary viewpoints. DYBAD (talk) 23:43, July 24, 2018 (UTC) It is a good power idea but rename it Schema Manipulation and you are good to go. sche·ma ˈskēmə/Submit nountechnical a representation of a plan or theory in the form of an outline or model. "a schema of scientific reasoning" LOGIC a syllogistic figure. (in Kantian philosophy) a conception of what is common to all members of a class; a general or essential type or form. Imouto 04:09, July 25, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Done, redirect page is gone. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:06, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Then use the word that you liked Imouto 21:16, July 25, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan